<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captured by MollyA918</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590348">Captured</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyA918/pseuds/MollyA918'>MollyA918</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Rimming, Soul Bond, Wandless Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyA918/pseuds/MollyA918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>:Prompt One:</p><p>Draco: *phone starts ringing*<br/>Pansy: *Looks to see who’s calling*<br/>Pansy: OMZG You still call your dad “Daddy”<br/>Draco: *Answers call and makes direct eye contact with Pansy*<br/>Draco: Hey Harry<br/>Pansy: *FAINTS*</p><p> </p><p>:Prompt Two:</p><p>Harry: *calls Draco*<br/>Draco: EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP, MY FUTURE HUSBAND IS CALLING ---- *sweetly* Hello?<br/>Harry:  Hey, you doing anything?<br/>Draco: *in the middle of an interrogation, surrounded by seventeen Deatheaters, floating upside down by his toes* No, I’m free.<br/>Harry: See you in five?<br/>Draco: Kay. *hangs up* *Turns back to the angry mob* So, I have a hot bootycall on the way, if you could just wrap this up....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw this prompt in a Facebook group and wrote a little blipple in a comment, naturally I didn't save what I'd written and was smacked hard by a muse to flush it out and go a little further with it. I hope you enjoy it :D Please comment and let me know how I did!<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I'm merely borrowing them because they asked so nicely.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco just knew something like this was going to happen. He sighed derisively to himself as he glanced at his feet attached to the ceiling, well maybe not “exactly” like this, but being captured by a handful of leftover Deatheaters, tied up with an extra strong Incarcerous and affixed to the ceiling of a dingy basement of sorts, while they crowded around the other target; his father, on the very night he had FINALLY agreed to go out on an actual DATE with Potter, was to be expected really. </p><p>Both his parents and himself had been pardoned by the testimony of one Saint Potter, Conquering Hero, Savior of the Wizarding World, Destroyer of Voldemort, Order of Merlin First Class, Titled up the Arse Lord of All, really the titles were excessive, Draco did his best not to acknowledge the heat that curled in his belly as he thought of the immense power those titles inferred. Harry had always been a powerful wizard, but since defeating The Dark Lord; Draco couldn’t suppress the shiver of excitement that always ran through him when he thought of Potter now, just standing in the same room as him made him lightheaded, the power radiated off of Harry even just standing, simply *being*. It was the strongest aphrodisiac there was, the smell of Harry, the feel of his magic. Draco nearly moaned aloud thinking about the time Harry had cast a series of wandless, wordless spells in front of him, Draco had very nearly cum right there.</p><p>A low chuckle from one of his captors and a tensed groan from his father drew him out of his daydreaming, reminding him of his current predicament. He honestly wasn’t surprised that he and his father had been taken, it stood to reason the remaining Deatheaters hated the Malfoy’s just as much, if not more than, everyone else. </p><p>They had been pardoned of all charges, served no prison time, hadn’t been Kissed, they had fines to pay but the Malfoy’s could have paid those fines over a hundred times and still been well off. The rest of the Wizarding world was livid that they were free to go about their lives without being punished and was incredibly vocal about their ire. Howlers were a daily occurrence at the Manor, not that they were allowed to open and spew their vitriol, but they still arrived just the same. Lucius had made the mistake of going to Diagon Alley without an Auror guard and had rotten produce thrown at him, he managed to apparate just before the cutting spells were issued. </p><p>The public outcry was becoming more and more vocal until a word from their beloved Hero swayed them. The testimony from their trial hadn’t been made public, until Potter had issued a statement imploring the Wizarding community to stop the undue hatred and respect his wishes to leave Voldemort’s legacy of hate and racist fear mongering in the grave where in belonged. He had gone on to express his approval of the Malfoy family and how difficult it had been living with that madman, doing everything they could to appear as if they were on his side while helping the Light and the Order; that if it hadn’t been for Draco and Narcissa lying to the Dark Lord’s face Harry and consequently everyone else would be dead. With the support of Harry Potter himself and the rest of the Golden Trio, the Malfoy’s were grudgingly being accepted again. At least enough so that mother could go shopping without being hexed and he could get accepted into the Auror training program. He was sure his acceptance there was once again due to Harry’s benevolence. But that didn’t stop Draco’s desperate need to prove his worth, either to others or to himself. He immersed himself in Muggle culture, with some help from Granger, he incorporated bits of Muggle magic into everyday life, one such item being a cell phone, every Auror now had one and everyone had everybody else’s number. It was much more convenient then sending owls or notes, especially while on missions. 

</p><p>A drunken night with his fellow snakes however had seen all of his contacts names changed and he couldn’t figure out how to change them back. Pansy, the cow, had howled with evil glee when she’d seen that Potter’s name had been labeled as Daddy. She assumed it had been Theo or Blaise that had done that, and Draco would die a thousand deaths before admitting that’s how Potter had been listed in his phone since he’d gotten it.</p><p>The sound of flesh hitting flesh and a pained, yet muffled groan from his father snapped him out of his trance, he was getting lightheaded from being upside down for so long, but he had managed to work his left arm free of the binds. Not sure yet how that would help as his wand, if he still had it was on his right in it’s holster, but at least it was something. He hoped his father wasn’t too terribly injured, he refused to let the fear he was feeling bring panic with it, then he’d be completely useless.</p><p>“I say we kill them and move on. We need to get out of England.” One of the weaker Deatheaters whined.</p><p>“No.” A voice that caused Draco to break into a cold sweat growled. </p><p>Fenrir Greyback, the monstrous werewolf prowled towards Draco, nose in the air, inhaling deeply, a cruel smiling showing his lethal incisors, he could smell Draco’s fear and judging by the bulge in his trousers, he was enjoying it. Draco tried the calming techniques his therapist had suggested to him when he felt a panic attack coming on, but the crude laughter of the Deatheaters surrounding him was making it difficult for him to find his center.</p><p>Fenrir stood directly in front of him now, Draco could smell his fetid breath and swallowed hard, forcing the bile back down his throat. Greyback chuckled darkly at Draco’s obvious discomfort and with a punch, sent him spinning, and snapped the spell holding him to the ceiling. He crashed to the ground below and sprawled inelegantly on the grimy floor. His father’s shouts registered but the blow was so forceful Draco heard a persistent ringing in his ears. Propping himself up on his forearm he realized the ringing was incredibly loud, and all of the Deatheaters were silent as they looked around for the source of the noise. 
His phone! Sweet Circe he’d forgotten all about it!! He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, relief so swift and pure poured into his veins as he saw *Daddy* ;D flash across the screen. The Deatheater closest to Draco saw the name and looked questioningly at Lucius and then turned back to Fenrir with a baffled look on his face. </p><p>Smiling like the cat who ate the cream Draco answered the phone and drawled, “Potter, what impeccable timing you have.” Several Deatheaters showed remarkable self preservation by immediately apperating the fuck out of there, other’s were too confused by the device Draco was speaking into to fully grasp what was going on.</p><p>“I thought we were going to meet at the restaurant at 7?” Poor Harry sounded so worried, it made Draco’s heart melt, if he got out of this alive he was going to do everything and anything in his power to reassure Harry the validity of his feelings for him, in absolutely filthy ways.<br/>
</p><p>“Oh yes, I got rather tied up I’m afraid,” was Draco’s very cheeky response, his father smothered a chuckle and rolled his eyes.<br/>
</p><p>Fenrir started towards Draco with a roar.<br/>
</p><p>“Do you mind!? I’m on the phone! I’m so sorry Harry, Deatheaters, am I right? No manners at all” Draco heard Harry gasp, but he wasn’t sure if it was in response to Draco having called Harry by his first name or that he’d said Deatheaters. </p><p>He couldn’t ponder that any longer as Fenrir grabbed him by the throat and started squeezing. Just then an inordinately loud boom of apparition was heard and there in the middle of the room stood a thunderous Harry Potter. Much softer cracks of the smarter Deatheaters apparating out of the room could be heard above the screaming of the slower Deatheaters. Fenrir had tossed Draco to the side and charged like an enraged bull at Potter, while falling Draco had whipped out his wand and fired an Incarcerous at Greyback’s legs, tangled he tripped and slid the rest of the way towards Harry, who looked down at him like a bug to be crushed under his heel, with a heartless sneer and a careless flick of his wrist Greyback was simply gone. </p><p>Draco sprang up from where he’d landed and was immediately at Harry’s side, Harry took a fraction of a moment to caress Draco’s bruised cheek, his eyes showing concern and longing, before anger claimed them, Draco shivered as he felt Harry pulling his magic to the front, in the next instant spells were being fired off all around them, his father had managed to snag a wand from someone and was holding his own on the other side of the room.</p><p>Draco felt the same exhilaration he did when astride a broom, chasing a snitch, his smile was feral as he dodged a vicious hex and returned two of his own in rapid secession. His back was to Harry and together they were so in snyc it looked like a choreographed ballet routine. All around them was complete chaos, but between them was a warmth to rival Fiendfyre. The smell of dark magic and hexes hung in the air, but Draco could still make out the subtle smell of Harry, his laundry soap, sweat, chocolate and broom polish that always made him breath a little bit deeper in the hopes of taking more of that scent into himself. It never failed to make his shoulders unclench and made his fingers itch to wrap themselves in Harry’s messy mop of hopeless curls. Draco realized with a start and a gasp that that smell was exactly what Amortentia smelled like to him. It was Harry. Of course it was.</p><p>He could feel Harry’s legs tense and back pull forward as Draco needed to lean backwards over him to evade a spell. Harry dropped to the ground and spun around to unleash Hell on the handful of Deatheaters that had been facing Draco, Draco in turn hurled three spells at the Deatheaters that had been up against Harry, that Draco now faced. More cracks sounded and just as suddenly as the skirmish began it was over. The conscious Deatheaters were bound and silenced by the Aurors that had just arrived, discussions were now taking place about trying to locate the few that managed to escape. </p><p>The Weasel and Granger were there and had Harry in the corner they were talking quietly amongst themselves. Whatever they were discussing couldn’t be good because the Weasel looked alternately furious and nauseous, Granger appeared to be giving a lecture to both of them, while Harry rolled his eyes at her and lightly punched the redhead in the arm. Draco decided he should check on his father, when all he wanted to do was run into Harry’s arms and make a ridiculous spectacle of himself. </p><p>Sighing he brushed dirt off of his slacks and went to his father. Lucius was being questioned by Kingsley in what appeared to be a very friendly manner. Just as Draco neared the pair Kingsley placed his hand onto Lucius’ shoulder and clapped him on the back while chuckling.<br/>
</p><p>“Always wondered when those two would figure it out! Trelawney could have seen that coming.” </p><p>At that announcement Lucius tipped his head back and roared with laughter. </p><p>Draco’s jaw dropped. He’d never heard his father laugh like that before and certainly not in the company of relative strangers. Kingsley saw Draco and smiled widely at him, he clapped Draco on the back and muttered a “good job” then left to help the other Aurors cart the prisoners back to the Ministry for questioning.</p><p>Draco’s eyes strayed from Kingsley to Harry, Harry sensing Draco speared him with a piercing gaze. The temperature in the room suddenly skyrocketed. Draco was tempted to look to make sure the room wasn’t actually on fire, but nothing, not even the threat of being engulfed in flames could make him look away from Potter. He vaguely heard his father muttering something about owing his mother money because of course she was right, whatever that meant, when he realized he and Harry had walked towards one another, he hadn’t even been aware of his feet moving, just a desire to be closer to Harry had registered briefly in his mind. Now they were inches apart, the emerald of Harry’s eyes was so deep yet he could see flecks of gold and bronze interspersed in the green, how had he never noticed those small details before? He breathed deeply and Harry’s scent filled him in a heady rush. A desperate moan filled the silence and before he could die of embarrassment, Harry’s eyes darkened and an answering growl filled the air between them, Harry’s hands gripping him tightly as the familiar pull of side-along apparition made Draco sway unsteadily into Harry.</p><p>They were no longer in the dank basement. They were standing in a bedroom. The scent of Harry was overwhelming. Harry's bedroom. Draco’s eyes fluttered in the back of his head as the smell of Harry bombarded him. The heat of Harry’s skin and warmth of his breath against Draco’s face made his eyes snap open. Harry was so much closer than before, his lips were a hairsbreadth away and dear Merlin Draco wanted those lips against his own. Harry’s tongue ventures out to wet his lips, Draco almost swallowed his own tongue at that. A whimper escapes and Harry takes that exactly as he should, that Draco is beyond desperate for him. Draco assumes their lips will crash into each other in a fight for control and dominance. He is wrong and couldn’t be happier. Harry’s lips softly, yet urgently cover his own and it’s like everything stops and stills to this moment. Draco mewls and shifts closer to Harry, all he wants is to be wrapped up in his arms, thankfully in that instant all Harry wanted and needed was to encase Draco in his embrace and never let him go. The thought that this almost didn’t happen because he was too chicken to ask Draco out right and proper months ago assaults him and he tightens his arms around Draco, dragging him even closer. His tongue seeks entrance into Draco’s mouth and Draco opens to him like the flower to the sun. They both groan at the sensation of finally kissing each other the way they’ve wanted to do for --- weeks? Months? Years? All eternity? They don’t care, they only know how right and perfect it feels and how necessary it is for them to never stop. Harry feels the gnawing claws of fear again and needs to reassure himself that Draco is here, he is safe, he’s not going anywhere.<br/>
</p><p>“Of course I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here, where I want to be. Where I need to be.” Draco murmurs as he peppers tiny kisses across Harry's cheeks, Harry was unaware he’d voiced his concerns aloud. He grunts his acceptance of the words and kisses his way down the column of Draco’s neck, he stops when he can feel Draco’s pulse wildly thrumming and sucks the spot to further reassure himself that Draco is there, alive and safe in his arms.</p><p>They’re wearing far too many clothes. With a thought the offensive garments are gone, cleaned, pressed and hanging in Harry’s wardrobe, he knows how poncey Draco is about his clothes, though given the noises Draco is making just now maybe he wouldn’t care so much what happened to them. Harry raises his eyebrows at Draco’s wanton moans.<br/>
</p><p>“Fuck Potter! I love it when you do wandless magic, it’s so fucking hot.” Draco throws himself at Harry and they fall backwards onto the bed. </p><p>Harry smirks against Draco’s mouth and thinks about all the ways he could use this kink to his advantage. The lights dim as candles appear, floating all around them, soft music can suddenly be heard and the covers roll to the foot of the bed unaided. Draco can feel the magic thrumming under Harry’s skin and his own magic nearly weeps at the beauty of it. He rubs himself against Harry’s naked body like a cat and moans as their weeping erections brush against one another. Harry groans at the sensation of Draco rubbing himself all over his body, he threads his fingers into Draco’s silky hair and growls deep in his throat as he flips them over. His mouth is ravenous as it devours Draco’s flesh. The erotic sounds Draco keeps making urge Harry on, he kisses, licks and nibbles his way down Draco’s body, paying special attention to any bruises or cuts he finds, as soon as he laves them with his tongue the marred skin is returned to it’s original, pristine state. The pale skin takes on a rosy hue as Harry continues to worship Draco’s body. He comes to the Sectumsempra scars that he himself had caused. They’d talked about it, one bleary night at a pub after work, Harry drunkenly apologizing and Draco telling him to get stuffed and then ordering another round but putting it on Harry’s tab. Draco forgave Harry a long time ago and he lifts himself up onto his elbows to remind him of that when Harry’s tongue licks along the ridge of the biggest scar and all Draco can do is moan and gasp. Watching Harry lick and suck along the scars is so improbably hot he starts praying he doesn’t cum immediately. His cock is leaking like his prayers won’t be answered and then Harry’s hand wraps around it and Draco is absolutely positive he’s going to die, while cumming, right then and there. Harry watches as Draco thrashes on the bed and attempts to get control of himself as he lightly fists his cock.</p><p>“Draco,” Harry’s voice is so deep and rough he hardly recognizes it. “Look at me” he commands, Draco is helpless to disobey, and watches with equal parts trepidation and fervent hope as Harry slowly, so slowly lowers his mouth onto Draco’s desperate cock. 
The heat engulfs him and for a moment he’s sure that dingy basement had in fact caught on fire and he is currently burning alive, his hips arch off the bed as Harry swallows him whole, all the way to the base. He has no words or thoughts as the wet, warm slide of Harry’s tongue and mouth work Draco to the edge of oblivion. He can’t possibly not cum. It’s too much, too perfect, too “HARRY!!!!!!” he screams as the orgasm rips through his body, he cries out as he shudders helpless against the onslaught of sensations. Harry is still sucking every drop out of Draco, like he wants to take his very soul out though the tip of his dick, well so be it, Draco thinks, he would gladly give everything he has, is or was to Harry if it would make him happy.</p><p>Harry reluctantly releases Draco’s softening member, but gives it a long lick from base to tip as he sets his sights to something a little lower. Draco’s only warning is the overly satisfied groan before he feels Harry’s lips and tongue on his puckered hole. He gasps nonsense words as Harry’s tongue drills into him over and over again, it’s soon replaced by a finger that curves just so and immediately finds the spot that makes Draco scream. His cock is back to being fully awake, he feels that Harry has cast more wandless and wordless spells, a cleansing, a stretching and lubrication spell all hit as Harry keeps hitting Draco’s prostate. Draco feels the telltale tingle and begs Harry to fuck him, please, please, please. He’s whining and writhing on the bed like a bitch in heat and he doesn’t care, not at all, not if it means he’ll get to have Harry’s cock in him, please Salazar! </p><p>Harry chuckles and Draco realizes he said all of that out loud, but he can’t be bothered by any of it because he feels the tip of Harry’s cock at his entrance and that’s all that matters.<br/>
Harry rubs his head against Draco’s sweet hole and moans at how fucking good it feels. Draco is whimpering and begging and looks feverish, his eyes blown wide with lust, watching Harry as he plays and teases them both.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how fucking gorgeous you look right now?” Harry asks Draco, Draco can’t answer, the naked desire and honest emotion on Harry’s face drives the very air from his lungs.<br/>
“You’re so perfect. I’ve wanted you for so long” Harry whispers, still teasing Draco’s hole, not entering, just rubbing. He looks up at Draco and Draco is stunned to see the look in Harry’s eyes. He feels anything but perfect, Harry is the perfect one, Draco is dirt! Lower than dirt, how could anyone as pure and good as Harry blessed Potter feel that way about Draco pathetic-excuse-for-a-Deatheater Malfoy?! It’s too much, it can’t be real, it shouldn’t be real, he doesn’t deserve it, or Harry. The emotions threaten to drown him and he feels the tears trying to fall, he shakes his head vehemently in denial, denial of him crying at this fucking moment, denial of Potter’s obviously erroneous feelings, denial of his very existence. </p><p>“Draco,” Harry knows what Draco is thinking, he needs him to understand. Draco makes a sad, partial sobbed noise and covers his face with his hands. 
“Look at me Draco,” Harry asks gently, “Please?” </p><p>Draco chokes on another sob, he can’t refuse Harry anything, whatever Harry wants or asks of him, Draco will give it, willingly and wholeheartedly. He’s made a very upsetting self discovery. After seeing That Look in Potter’s eyes, he finally admitted to himself that he feels the same, he’s in fucking love with Harry fucking Potter and that’s just the worst thing ever.</p><p>“Draco,” Harry says a little firmer, Draco lowers his hands and looks unflinchingly into Harry’s eyes, praying he can’t see the truth written all over his face.<br/>
“I love you” Harry says with a smile, and it simultaneously breaks Draco’s heart while giving it wings.<br/>
“I’m sure of this, of us, this, us, we can work. I think we might have been made for one another. I want you, by my side, in my life, in my bed, in my heart, forever.” He still has that sweet smile on his face and Draco doesn’t want or know how to break poor Harry’s heart by telling him he’s wrong, especially when everything Harry just said is EVERYTHING Draco has ever wanted to hear, Harry said all that, Harry just opened up his heart and bared his soul and Draco can’t do anything. For some reason Harry becomes rather blurry and it isn’t until Harry wipes the tears off of Draco’s cheeks that he realizes he was crying. Harry leans down and presses his lips to Draco’s gently, sweetly, his kiss full of reassurance and promise and gods damnit, love.</p><p>“Please don’t cry, just let me love you.” As if it was the simplest thing in the world Draco mentally scoffs, then gasps as he feels Harry’s hard length nudging him. Draco opens his arms and spreads his legs for Harry.</p><p>“please?” Draco whispers, not totally sure what he’s asking for, likely something completely unattainable, Harry leans down and takes his mouth, Draco gives it willingly. Harry’s hands smooth down Draco’s sides and tickle his hips lightly, he breaks the kiss to pay special attention to Draco’s neck again, laving it and nibbling it, then biting it while moaning, Draco wasn’t aware he’d been humping into Harry until that moment. Harry becomes more aggressive then and pulls Draco’s thighs up until his ankles are resting on Harry’s shoulders. Draco feels the hot head of Harry’s cock against his hole once more and this time, the look on Harry’s face says he’s done with teasing, thank Merlin.</p><p>“You’re mine,” Harry growls as he slowly enters Draco, Draco tries to relax but feeling Harry’s magic flair with that proclamation causes him to involuntarily clench his muscles. Both men groan at how fucking good it feels, how right it is, how inevitable this exact moment was. Harry takes Draco’s dick in hand and begins pulling the foreskin over the head and back down the shaft again while squeezing it. Draco throws his head back and frantically grabs the bed for purchase as Harry pushes all the way in. The burn is perfect, the pain is everything, the feeling in his chest is sweetness and light and it spreads all throughout his body. </p><p>This. Is. Everything. He thinks as Harry finally bottoms out inside of him. He opens his eyes to see Harry staring down at him, lovingly, with tears in his eyes. Concerned Draco reaches a shaky hand to his cheek and raises a questioning eyebrow. </p><p>Harry shakes his head and smiles happily, “This is everything I ever hoped it could be and more than I ever dreamed. I feel like I’m home.” Harry confesses softly to Draco as he presses a chaste kiss to his cheek, then his eyelids, then finally his lips. 
The gentleness fades then, replaced with hunger. Harry bites Draco’s lip making him gasp, Harry slips his tongue into Draco’s mouth and begins to duel him for dominance even as he pulls out and thrusts deeply into Draco’s ass. All Draco can do is hold on, he gives Harry everything he is, to take, to have, it’s his, it’s all for Harry, beautiful, perfect Harry, who loves him. </p><p>Harry loves me. Harry Loves Me. Harry LOVES ME. </p><p>Harry is pounding into Draco’s prostate making him see stars and scream his thoughts out loud.</p><p>“Yes!! YES I LOVE YOU” Harry growls as he fucks as deeply as he can into Draco’s perfect, tight ass, cumming with a roar.  </p><p>Draco’s orgasm shatters his very soul. The build up was so quick, hearing Harry scream his love for him simply threw him over the edge and instead of falling he flew. All the way to the sun, that’s the only explanation for how blinding the light was behind his eyes. Bravely he opened one eye then the other popped open in shock. They were surrounded by a bright, golden light. Harry was watching it suspiciously, then growled a warning when it wrapped around Draco’s arm. Draco felt Harry begin to gather his magic to protect them, but when the light touched Draco’s skin he gasps in surprised wonder. This couldn’t be happening. He glanced at Harry and smiles wobbly. Harry was concerned for Draco, he could feel that, and Draco wanted to reassure Harry but he was pretty sure if he opened his mouth he’d just start bawling. Taking a deep breath he nodded to Harry.</p><p>“It’s ok, it won’t hurt us.” Draco rubbed his hands along Harry’s arms and pulled him into his embrace.<br/>
“You always have to show off don’t you Potter?” Teased Draco as tangled his fingers into Harry’s messy locks, and ran a hand up and down his back soothingly.</p><p>“What is it? Did I do this??” Asked a confused Harry.</p><p>“I guess we did this.” Draco said thoughtfully. Harry looked at him, waiting for him to explain further, as the golden light danced over and between their bodies.<br/>
“It’s very rare, but when two people are a perfect match for one another, and I mean perfect,” stressing the word and putting emphatic emphasis on the ‘t’ to highlight his point,<br/>
“their souls form a bond. This is a soul bond....You were telling the truth when you said you loved me, and I realized that I, ---“ Draco stumbled over his words and looked at Harry. Harry turned and looked at Draco and waited for him to continue. Harry was his soulmate. There was no need for worries or insecurities or doubts of him not being good enough, Harry’s magic, his very essence had determined he was good enough, worthy enough. It was as humbling as it was thrilling.</p><p>“I love you.” Draco said.<br/>
“I’ve loved you for so long I’m really not sure if there was actually a time when I didn’t. I never thought I could be worthy of you, of your love, but with this bond....This bond means I’m yours and that I will love you until the very end of time, that you are the missing piece of my soul and now that I’ve got you, I will never let you go. I could never let you go. You’re mine just as much as I am yours.” Draco gazed imploringly into Harry’s eyes, hoping he would understand everything he’d tried to say. </p><p>Harry pulled Draco close and kissed his lips, their tongues dancing together as the golden light filled them with a loving warmth and sense of peace, while the room dimmed once the light entered them. Harry pulled Draco on top of him, still nestled deep inside of Draco’s perfect ass. Harry flashed a very satisfied smile and gazing adoringly up at Draco said,</p><p>“When do you want to tell our families the good news?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first time putting a fanficlet out there....A little scary, but I love these two and wanted someone else to read these thoughts I'd had. lol. Hope you enjoyed it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>